Skillful application of lighting has been found to influence the experience of a viewer. Thus, light is an element of design that may be used to provide visual comfort, as well as to achieve emotional responses from the lighted environment. Through use of lighting patterns of varying levels of illumination and color, it is possible to produce certain moods, such as solemnity, restfulness, gaiety, activity, warmth, and coolness.
With the advent of technology in lighting devices, it is possible to achieve different levels of light and color in a controlled and predictable manner. Lighting technology is commonly used on many consumer devices to enhance a user's experience.
Because mood lighting is often best used in a controlled environment, aircraft or vehicle cabins may provide an environment where mood lighting may enhance a passenger's experience. Specifically, it may be desirable to incorporate mood lighting into areas that are most often viewed by passengers, such as passenger seat backs. Many passenger seat backs are often used to install In-Flight Entertainment (“IFE”) equipment or other entertainment devices and/or as an area for additional storage of amenities, such as reading materials or other devices. Thus, it may be desirable to combine mood lighting with these amenities to provide an overall entertaining and aesthetically pleasing environment for passengers.